


尋憶

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 小甜餅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: Wade某天遇見了一個幽靈男孩，幽靈男孩什麼都忘記了，於是Wade決定幫助他。(喔是的，一開始並非自願幫忙。)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson





	尋憶

**Author's Note:**

> 忘記是哪一篇的稿了，應該是幾年前的本子吧(爆笑)  
> 先貼上來，好久沒寫文了(近兩年)之後應該還會試著寫寫別的:D
> 
> 內容有稍做修改，就一點點，沒有大多差別，是小甜餅

雖然自己講有點老王賣瓜的灌水嫌疑，可Wade可說自己算是見識多廣的人。

可任誰在度過醉生夢死的一晚，隔天一大早便見到一個不屬於自己房間、看起來有點灰灰藍藍略透明，漂浮在空中正臉對著你的男孩時，都會嚇到原本沒有的心臟病跟著病發。

Wade狼狽的從他舒適的床跌進亂丟在地上的髒衣服堆裡，他哀嚎了一聲，而漂浮在空中的男孩皺了皺臉，像是對他的痛楚感同身受。

「你......沒事吧？」男孩甚至還能貼心的詢問。

哦，當然了，他能做出這種表情理所當然也能說話。

Wade一臉苦大仇深的揉了揉他摔疼的屁股，將驚嚇過度而跳動迅速的心臟重新回到正常跳動頻率後，才不客氣──且是非常沒禮貌的──用手指指著男孩。

「我們這裡不收新房客，進來住是要收錢的。」

......好吧，顯然收驚過後的Wade‧Wilson a.k.a. 永遠波瀾不驚的雇傭兵先生，在回歸正常後講的話十分有個人風範。

「......我沒有打算住這裡。」男孩說，他有一頭看起來柔軟的棕色頭髮和眼睛，Wade有點不確定他到底成年沒有，他看著男孩搔了搔後頸，一臉不好意思。「是這樣的，當我有意識以來我就在這裡了，好像也只有你看的到我，所以我就想說不定你能幫幫我。」

「我想你搞錯什麼，這位在空中的Peter Pan，雖然你既不穿綠色又不戴插著一根羽毛的帽子，又很不敬業的忘記帶你的小精靈，可是，不，我這裡不收容走失的失憶亡靈，也不負責幫你做任何對我沒好處的事情。」

「事實上，我的名字叫Peter Parker，不是Peter Pan。」男孩──Peter說，他雙手合十，看起來可憐兮兮，「拜託了，我真的不知道我為什麼會出現在這裡，不知道為什麼我和別人不一樣。」

「那可能你是從某個地獄逃出來幽魂，或者死不瞑目想來找人報仇───等等，我沒殺過你吧？我不太對你這麼小的孩子下重手的。嗯......不過或許真的有？你知道，當我神智不清......」

「等等，我死了嗎？」Peter一臉吃驚的打斷他。

「Well，可能吧。」Wade聳了聳肩，「誰知道你們都怎麼來的呢。」

Wade的話似乎真的讓Peter陷入了沉思，理論上Wade應該對莫名出現的靈魂體感到害怕，可Wade Wilson又怎麼可能和一般人一樣呢？Wade只是不再理睬那個年輕的鬼魂，從髒衣服堆爬起後放著他一個人在房內，緩緩邁向了他的浴室。

「可是，」Peter叫住了正在擠牙膏的Wade，「不管我是怎麼來的，為什麼你能看的到我？」

「哦，所以現在是要身家調查了？」Wade滿嘴牙膏泡沫，模糊不清的說，「我怎麼看到的不是重點，我可是Wade Wilson，如果你想知道為什麼你可以去問問創造我的編輯腦袋裡到底是裝了什麼，說不定其實是這樣的，編輯部當天喝得爛醉如泥，腦子裡還殘留著前天在酒吧留下的海洛因和辣妹身影，突然有個人大喊一聲，‘嘿！要不你們怎麼看，我們可以畫一個瘋瘋癲癲，身家背景悽慘，總被命運捉弄的悲慘男人如何？’然後大家一致認同，所以我無所不能，你猜猜我能不能飛不？就像超人一樣......」

「我不是很懂你在說什麼。」Peter說。

「總之，反正我看的到你不代表什麼。」

「你看的到就算意義重大了。」Peter說，他緩慢的湊了過去，態度真誠地說，「拜託了，我真的不清楚為什麼我會在這裡，我只知道我的名字，什麼也想不起來，甚至不知道我是怎麼死掉的。」

Wade實在是很想拒絕，但他的拒絕才剛到喉嚨，Peter帶著懇求的視線便搶先擊敗了他，故傭兵最後只能把拒絕吞下，糾結的抹了一把臉。

「......呃，好吧，好吧，你贏了！」Wade大吼大叫，像是這樣就能讓Peter感到知難而退似的，「你的小狗眼睛別總盯著我！所以你到底想要我幹嘛？」

「哦，你願意幫忙了？」Peter驚喜道，「我希望你能幫我找回我以前的記憶，至少......讓我知道我為什麼會變成這樣。」

「哪怕你其實已經死了？」

「呃。」Peter縮了一下，「是，哪怕我已經死了，我也想知道這一切。」

「Well，如果你堅持。」Wade說，他伸出一隻手，做出一個同意合作的手勢，Peter看起來很遲疑，因為他不確定對方究竟知不知道自己的狀態可能讓他只摸到一團空氣。

「嗯......是的。」Peter最終還是伸出手了。

「合作愉快！」Wade毫不猶豫的反握上去，而且是真真切切的握到了Peter手掌，Peter為此嚇了一大跳。

「......嘿，不過再說一次你叫什麼？Peter Pan？」

Peter就這樣暫時留在了Wade家裡。

可一開始事情並非往好的發展，縱使Wade願意幫忙，他們卻也不知道該從何下手，Peter唯一清楚的只是他的名字，家庭、親人、住址什麼的一概記不起來，連點線索都沒有，在紐約這個大城市簡直就像海底撈針。

不得不承認的是，短時間內Wade確實是幫不上任何忙，唯一能讓Peter感到高興的只是還有一個人能陪他說說話聊個天，哪怕大多時候Peter是得跟Wade和他腦內的聲音拌嘴，也好過讓他一個人漫無目的的漂泊。

而Wade也不是時常都待在家裡，Peter隱約知道Wade是做什麼工作讓自己生活下來的，卻沒去過問，偶爾Peter會看著Wade穿上一身紅色的緊身衣，帶上他的面具然後揹著滿包的危險槍枝哼哼唧唧的走出門外。

Peter說不上那種一度想去阻止或是詢問對方到底想去哪裡的欲望是從何而來，私底下他覺得很危險，可Peter又認為自己其實沒有太多去阻止對方的理由，退一萬步來說好了，就算Wade想去傷人，理論上Peter只會良心不安，但也沒義務去在意。

可事實上就是，Peter打從心底在意著。

「......我可以跟著嗎？」Peter再一次Wade打算離開時問，而Wade正穿著一個花樣鮮豔的四角褲往身上套緊身衣。「......等等，你裡面還穿內褲？」

「難道你不穿？」Wade問，「這樣讓自己的小兄弟在不安全的狀況下是很尷尬的，你不會想嘗試的，真的。」

「我又不穿。」Peter翻了一個白眼，「不是每個人都有機會全身脫光只穿著一個緊身衣在外頭跑來跑去的，沒有這個機會我怎麼會告訴你我穿不穿？」

「如果你有機會，你一定要告訴我。」Wade說，他拉上了他的面具，「你確定你想跟？血腥場面不太適合寶貝男孩的。」

「我不是誰的寶貝男孩。」Peter一句一頓說，接著無奈的說，「哦是的，我很確定，我快被這裡悶死了。」

「歡迎來到我的世界。」Wade大笑，他一手勾著Peter的肩膀，搭著他走向大門。「來吧，讓你體驗一下不一樣的生活，或許你還可以用你的飄飄手去嚇嚇別人！」

Wade帶著Peter去了一間廢棄工廠，當Wade毫不猶豫的推開了厚重的鐵門後，幾十支像是訓練好的、同時指向他的槍桿子著實嚇到了Peter。

「Wow，冷靜點，你們的見面禮這麼熱情我會緊張的。」Wade看起來才是如此火爆現場中最不緊張的那個，他雙手高舉著擺出一個投降的手勢。「放輕鬆，不是警察，不是來踢館的，我花錢被請來的。」

Peter此時才發現指向他們的槍枝來自左右方，很明顯是有了各自的站隊，雖然此時臉上都是一致的對於Wade的到來感到困惑，可眼睛還是隨時注意著對面冤家的動靜。

「你到底在搞什麼？」Peter問，即便沒有人看的見他，在這麼『熱情』’的接待下他難免還是有些緊張。

Wade卻沒有立刻回應他的疑惑，他只是聳聳肩，在眾人如火炬般的警戒視線下緩緩的靠近了最左側的那隊人群。

左側的人表情嚴肅，他們重新握緊了自己的武器，而Wade嘻皮笑臉───好吧有面具看不出來，可是他就是有一種讓人覺得他面具也在笑的錯覺──的走了過去。

就在他們打算先下手攻擊前，突然一雙手推開了他們，Peter看見裡面站著一個體型豐腴的中年男子，他穿著看起來昂貴的西裝，可白襯衫的袖口滿是汙漬，鈕扣也看起來像是隨時隨地會因為過多的脂肪擠壓而繃開。

「你可以總算來了，Mr.Wilson。」中年男子說，他朝Wade招了招他短肥的右手，Peter皺了皺眉頭，對於男子認為在自己脖子上套上又粗又長的金項鍊的奇異審美感到無法恭維。噢不，謝了，給他一個可以碰到東西的身體，他也不想嘗試這種打扮。

Peter一直都是直接在Wade耳邊講話的，有可能是因為沒什麼好顧慮的，Peter不管是碎碎念還是吐槽都不曾遮掩，畢竟說了也沒人聽得見，而至於Wade聽得見這件事情──好吧，其實大多數時Wade不會嫌棄他的叨念(畢竟看在老天份上阿，Wade自己就喜歡叨念一整天)，更可能是大笑著同意他。

「我對那條鍊子也覺得辣眼睛。」Wade側頭跟Peter說，即便在別人眼裡看起來就像在和空氣對話。而Wade講完隨後舉高了他的手臂，邊小跑邊朝那男子跑了過去，看起來有多熱情就有多熱情，就好像才剛嫌棄對方眼光的不是他一樣。

「哦！你肯定就是我的老闆了！我是Deadpool，或者你也可以叫我死亡派送員，或是快樂小精靈，你看過聖誕老人吧？就像他旁邊那些幫忙在他厚重紅袋子塞禮物的小精靈，雖然禮物可能是一個土製炸彈或者是……」

「你遲到了，Mr.Wilson。」男子毫不客氣地打斷了，「快入隊。」

「哦，所以你來到了某種軍營？」Peter在一旁開著玩笑。

而Wade只是聳了聳肩，摸了摸自己的鼻子走了過去。「我是被雇傭，親愛的，我不當軍人很久了。」他走到了人群最後面，在嚴肅的像是隨時都會因為一點磨擦而開戰的場面裡，Wade輕鬆地就像只是剛好經過停下來看戲的路人。

Wade接著和Peter解釋。

「這個胖子雇傭我當他的打手，緊急的那種，我可是一級保鑣。」他悄聲說，「很顯然，這胖子一點也不想掩飾一下他想黑吃黑的慾望，但又怕自己打不過，才花錢來請我。」

「黑吃黑？」Peter問，「那你還是接受了？」

「嘿，我可是專業的雇傭兵。」Wade態度蠻不在乎地說，「誰管雇傭我的人到底想要做什麼？誰委託我做什麼，我就做什麼。」

Peter皺了皺了眉，臉色並不是十分好看，他的語氣僵硬地說，「......可你明明知道之後可能會發生什麼事，可能會造成更多人受傷，你也願意讓它發生？」

Wade沒有正面回答他，他嗤笑了一聲，像是在嘲笑Peter竟然還可以如此天真爛漫的想法。

「但他們可都是壞人，我正義的小寶貝，而且他們也都打算傷害彼此。」

Peter感到一陣尷尬，卻又氣憤Wade的放任與助紂為孽，就在他打算接著反駁什麼時，中年男子便無視『‘一個人』不知道在後頭嘮嘮叨叨什麼的Wade，開始和自己的生意人做談判。

這是一場顯而易見的黑市交易，Peter旁觀著，明明知道這是不對的，卻沒辦法去做些什麼，他臉色難看，而Wade卻什麼話也沒說。

情況一直到最後才有變化，當兩方達成協議，正在交換彼此手上的貨物時，Peter發現到他眼前站著的人悄悄把手伸向了腰後，Peter吃了一驚，在看清楚那個人別在腰後的槍後猛地衝了過去。

Peter伸出了他的手，企圖抓住那個人去阻止他，可就在那個同時，Peter的身體直直穿過了對方，而那個人毫無阻礙的拔出了他的槍，朝著對面的領頭開了一槍。

接下來的場面十足混亂，Peter仍站在原地，失神地聽著數顆子彈與各種粗口叫囂在空氣中尖銳地劃過。

而當Peter終於回過神來記得去尋找Wade時，只看見Wade在人群中護著那個中年男子離去的背影。

Peter緊接著憤然離去。

自從Peter來了之後，Peter總會在Wade回來時緩慢的『飄』過來歡迎他，詢問他一整天的趣事解悶，可今晚，當Wade終於回到家裡時，屋子裡闃寂無聲。

Wade實在是一個人太久了，所以一開始也總被突然出現的Peter嚇到，可習慣之後，Wade發現當有個人總是能在你回去後陪你講話，不會排斥你，對你的故事──哪怕都是一些胡言亂語──感興趣，甚至跟你相同的愛說話，是件很令人高興的事情。

Wade有那麼一刻有點緊張是不是Peter就這樣跑了，想想那個看起來傻兮兮又貼心的會關心他累不累的幽靈男孩，如果他不在這裡，那還有誰會陪他說話，還有誰願意去幫他完成他的願望？

想像一個孤孤單單在外頭的Peter簡直讓Wade抓狂，那男孩什麼也記不得，如果沒有下一個人幫助他，那他是否就得一輩子流浪在外了？

Wade幾乎想跳起來衝出門去找那個失蹤的幽靈男孩，可當他開了燈，才發現Peter雙腳都窩在沙發裡，表情冷淡的盯著他不放。

Wade有一瞬間的尷尬，Peter質問的眼神望著他，即使Wade並不覺得自己做錯什麼，仍然感到些許的心虛。

一時間，沉默在兩人之間擴散，最後Peter皺了皺眉，打破了彼此之間尷尬的氣氛。

「......你為什麼不阻止他，你明明都看見了。」Peter說，「你是可以做些什麼的。」

Wade沒立刻回答，他靠了過去，把自己摔在了Peter身旁，雙手愜意的搭在沙發邊上。

「Peter，」Wade說，卻沒正臉看他，「我是被人雇傭去當保鑣的，如果我這時候出手了，你不覺得立場不對嗎？」

「那你大可一開始就不用接受。」Peter說，他知道Wade其實說得也沒錯，而自己這麼講也是有點不可理喻了，可一想到稍早Wade冷漠著看著一切進行的事情就讓Peter感到渾身難受。

Wade撇了撇嘴，沒正面回答，他只是聳了聳肩，問了Peter另一件事。

「其實我不懂為什麼你那麼在意這件事情，這明明和你無關。再說了，他們可都是你定義出的那種不好的人，兩敗俱傷對警察，對你們這種正義感很重的人來說不是正好嗎？」

「不是這樣的。」Peter說，一臉糾結，「不管一個人多麼窮凶惡極，你明知道傷害的事情會發生卻不阻止，難道就不會過意不去嗎？」

Wade笑了出來，搖了搖頭，翹起的二郎腿在桌子上晃了晃，他勾過Peter的肩膀把他拉到自己的旁邊。

「聽著，我在去之前就和你說過可能會出現血腥畫面了，你真覺得我會過意不去？如果會，我根本不會到場。再說了，我又阻止不了，該發生的總會發生的。」

Wade聳了聳肩，而被他勾著的Peter被他嚇了一跳，可緊接著卻掙脫了Wade的禁錮，從沙發上站了起來。

「不會的，你是可以阻止的。」Peter說，他肯定的語氣像是真的明白Wade所能做到的極限似的。「你可以去阻止兩方火拼，你的槍法比他們準，能力比他們好，只是你要不要做的問題而已。」

「那我就算可以，那又怎樣？」Wade挑了一邊眉，而Peter低頭盯著他，認認真真的一句一句道。

「能力越大，責任越大。」Wade發現Peter講這句話時眼睛簡直明亮得嚇人，而這也是Wade第一次發現原來Peter的棕色眼睛是那麼吸引人，「如果你有能力，只要你想，你可以幫到任何人。」

Wade沒立刻反駁或者贊同他，他只是聳了聳肩不置可否。

「我想不到你還是正義魔人，Peter，」Wade開玩笑地說。

Peter皺了皺眉，Wade總是在需要認真的時候看起來像在開玩笑，他實在搞不懂究竟Wade能不能理解，他呼了一口氣，才能在Wade怪不正經的態度裡繼續開口下去。

「Wade，我並不是在和你......」他突然停住了。

Wade看著Peter整個人就像被人按下停止鍵的定格在那，Peter眼底突然充滿了迷惘，而後漸漸瞪大，臉上做出了一個驚訝的表情。

「Peter？」Wade有些擔心，他伸出手在Peter面前揮動，但Peter沒再看他，就在Wade站起身時，Peter整個人才回過神來，他突然抓住了Wade的手臂，力氣大到連雇傭兵覺得疼，接著他帶著一臉興奮的看著Wade。

「Wade......」Peter看起來高興壞了，「我好像記起來一些事了。」

Peter的父母在他很小的時候就因為飛機失事而往生，轉而由他的親戚扶養，在Peter的印象中，他的叔叔與阿姨對他非常好，他們原本沒有孩子，所以對待Peter就格外的好，他們將Peter當成自己的孩子拉拔長大，供他吃住，教導他一些人生道理。

Peter的阿姨May是個和藹的婦人，她會照顧Peter的身體健康，會在天冷時邊碎碎念邊在幫他圍上厚重溫暖的圍巾，會烤一些好吃的小餅乾讓他帶去學校。

而叔叔Ben則是賺錢養家，會確保Peter每一餐都吃得飽，會在空閒時段陪Peter去野外露營，教他生火、如何正確使用折刀*1，會在Peter飽受同學霸凌之苦時攬著他的肩膀，教他別去憎恨別人對你不了解下的攻擊行為。

「他告訴我，『能力越大，責任越大』，就在我不聽他們話和他們大吵了一架之後。」Peter深呼了一口氣，他又重新坐回了沙發上，Peter整個人都陷在沙發裡──至少看起來是的，實際上他沒辦法碰到任何東西──，當他思考時，他喜歡把自己縮成一團，眼神直視可卻總是出神。

「我......我不知道，其實我記不得我為什麼會和他們吵架了，好像那時候我得到了一個......一個不屬於我原本的東西，那感覺很好，當你總是只能默默忍受時，突然某個東西能幫助你做到一切你本來不敢真正去做的......你就會忍不住去做了。」

「所以你暴打了那些欺負你的人？」Wade問。

「......更多。」Peter皺了皺眉，「除了打架，我還學會逃家，欺騙我的家人，當我被Uncle Ben抓到馬路上責罵時，他告訴我，別將生命浪費在瑣事身上，如果你能為這個世界做一些事，那一定要做到最好，在我的生命中會有更不平凡的事，而伴隨著的是更重大的責任*2。」

Peter呼了一口氣，轉頭認真的看著Wade。

「......所以，如果你有能力能去做更好的事情，你是可以做好的。」

Peter的話把話轉回來似乎真的讓Wade認真的思考了一下，一時間他們陷入了某種沉默裡，Peter感覺好像他突然回來的記憶似乎有什麼並不完全，可當他再往下思索，便再也想不起來了，宛如某種力量正在阻止他去記憶起，而Peter隱約認為那是改變他一生的契機，只是如今，他卻忘記了。

Wade過了一會似乎想完了，但他們不再為了該做什麼而不該做什麼爭論，而是問他另一些關於他家的問題，以及還有Peter記憶模糊的主要原因。

「我不知道。」Peter誠實地說，「每當我想要去想，情況總是像一開始一樣，好像有什麼東西阻擾著我去想起來。」

「那也只能靠時間慢慢來了。」Wade拍了拍他，他從沙發上站起來，去洗澡前安慰了他。「今天你已經夠進步了，事情會變好的。」

「也希望如此吧。」Peter苦笑道。

Wade變得很安份，不知道是因為Peter的話還只是單純因為沒活接，他接下來這幾天都待在家裡。而Peter都會想一想自己以前的事情，深怕一不小心又忘記似的反覆去回憶它，有時候多回憶起一點事情就高興得像個孩子。

「我不是很懂為什麼你會那麼高興。」Wade悶聲說，他已經窩在家裡整整一個多禮拜了，沒委託、沒樂趣、沒有夜生活，讓生活不一樣的選項的就是把自己丟在沙發裡看著每日大同小異的新聞，或者盯著Peter等他想到一些不一樣的新故事娛樂娛樂他。

「你當然無法理解，你又沒有什麼東西忘記了。」Peter聳了聳肩，不以為然道。

「事實上，我會。」Wade說，他整個人癱在沙發上，手裡握著遙控器隨意轉台，最後停在了一個新聞台上，螢幕裡面是一個長個小鬍子的男人在大聲咆嘯城市害蟲的突然出現與莫名消失。

「有時候我會記不得事情，可能是好幾年前的，或者只是上一分鐘的事，但每次想起來的體驗可不那麼好，相信我，如果你也曾經想起來你對一個年紀夠當你祖母的老女人......」

「呃，這部分我可不想知道。」Peter打斷他，「難道你就沒有過那種經驗？當你回想起一段似乎陌生但又那麼熟悉的事情之後那種......驚喜的感覺，當你什麼都記不得，你唯一記起來的至少能證明你是真的存在過。」

Wade只是撇了撇嘴，從喉頭發出的笑聲有些意義不明。

「Hum......如果你記起來的不是那麼美好的回憶，倒不如一開始就別回憶起來。」他說，接著聳了聳肩，一根手指指著電視銀幕，「我舉例來說好了，如果我失憶了，以為自己就和電視裡面那個正義一等兵一樣──等等，他是不是抄襲我制服？嘿，這可是有版權的──，然後又認為自己是個大好人，結果搞半天我才發現我是一個收錢殺人的邪惡雇傭兵，不就很痛苦了？那倒不如別記得，或者一開始就別期待自己是怎麼樣的一個人。」

「嗯......我不覺得他是抄襲，看起來還是不太一樣。」Peter仔細研究過電視裡面那個被宣稱叫作Spiderman(依電視裡那個小鬍子的表現來看，Peter很懷疑城市害蟲這個稱呼應該是這個人的愛稱)的人，最後下出了結論。

他搖了搖頭，Wade和他的人生觀似乎往著兩極走去，可Peter還是忍不住想去說服他。

「是這樣的，我覺得如果你期待過自己變好，那你就能夠變好，只是你過去做錯了，那為什麼不趁著你還希望自己是個好人時，藉機去實現他，而不是用你過去的事情畫地為牢，給自己定界線？」他說，「而且了，我並不認為你是你口中那個『邪惡』的雇傭兵，你的確是做了很多事沒錯，可只要你想，你是能做好事的。」

「哈，所以你現在還是不放棄我做好事，當個好人？嗯？像美國隊長！」

「Well，我喜歡美國隊長，可一但隊長的身體套上你的臉就讓我不太舒服。」Peter一臉為難地說，隨後笑了起來。「好吧，我是沒放棄，你想試試看嗎？」

「等等，你居然還記得美國隊長？這不科學！」Wade大叫，但視線從沒離開Peter的臉，天阿，他有說過他有多麼愛Peter可愛的笑容了嗎？

「哦，不，」Wade裝著一副被人打了一槍的樣子，摀住了自己的胸口。「這不公平，我說過你不能用那雙小狗眼睛看著我的，我會什麼都答應你的。」

「別鬧。」Peter開心的大笑起來，「所以你這是答應了？」

「Hummmmmm─────」Wade扭著他稀疏的眉頭，臉幾乎都皺成了一塊，「僅此一次？」

「一次也就夠了。」Peter說，最後忍不住按了按Wade皺起來意外有喜感的眉頭，在Wade退開後樂得眼睛都笑到瞇成一條線。

「好，所以你的計畫是怎樣？」Wade說，Peter宣稱在屋頂更能開闊視野，嘿，可別因為你不用自己走路就讓人爬到這麼高的地方吧？

「我相信這點高度對你來說是不成問題的。」Peter說，而Wade露出一個『你怎麼這麼變態居然還會讀心』的被非禮後的少女表情，翻了一個白眼，「你說出來了，剛剛。」

「別騙了，我知道你有這個功能的，說明書上有寫。」Wade說。

「阿，是的，還附贈除濕功能呢。」Peter說，跟著開著玩笑，接著他聳了聳肩，「Well，我沒什麼計畫......畢竟我也沒什麼經驗，嘿，理論上你應該才是熟悉這一塊的人吧？我可什麼都不記得了，反正就是你看到哪裡有需要幫的地方，去就是了？」

「你還記得美國隊長。」Wade說，他舉起了一根手指說，隨後嚇了一跳，「等等，你是說如果我看到下面有個人需要我幫忙，我得從這麼高的地方跳下去然後只為幫忙抓一隻跑掉的小狗？」

「哪來的小狗......？」Peter一臉困惑，隨時皺了皺眉，「嘿，等等，我可沒那麼說。」

「但你就是差不多意思，告訴我你怎麼會覺得我可以在這麼短時間內從最高跑到最低呢？我又不會飛。」

「我不是那個意思，我只是......」Peter想解釋，可是他話卻只講了一半，一個巨大的困惑在他腦海裡隨之成形。是的，為什麼他第一個反應是會覺得上屋頂最方便呢......？即使視野遼闊能夠成為理由之一，可怎麼想都會考慮到距離問題吧？

Peter沒想明白，他愣在了原地，腦子裡感覺一團亂。

Wade沒發覺Peter的異狀，他打了一個呵欠，一臉無趣，「走吧，我們去買份玉米捲，幫助別人可以等到明天！」

Peter沒去反駁他的話，他陷入了思考，跟著Wade幾乎是下意識的反應，直到Wade在路邊流動攤販買了份熱狗後才回過神來。

「......你不是想吃玉米捲嗎？」Peter過了很久才沒去追究Wade這麼快就放棄的行為，只是略感無力的問了問無傷大雅的事情。

「well，你剛剛一定沒有認真聽。」Wade沒看著他，而是抓著被自己用黃芥末醬畫上一隻(歪七扭八的)臘腸狗的熱狗，思考著從哪裡下口。「玉米捲已經賣光了，不過我買到了最後的────嘿！」

Wade突然大叫了一聲，一個人突然從他身旁衝了過去，撞掉了Wade手上的熱狗，就在Peter想要關心一下時，Wade大叫起來。

「見鬼───我的熱狗！那是最後一個了！」」Wade哀嚎，而隨後又一臉暴怒，在Peter來不及反應之前就怒吼的衝著追上去。

「Wade.......」Peter感到一陣無力，在原地翻了一個大白眼後才跟上去。

當Peter跟上去時，看見的是一對夫婦被剛才撞到Wade的那個中年男子攔著，Peter沒發現Wade在哪，他原本想說就這麼離開的，可那名男子的話讓他愣在原地，一股似曾相似的感覺突然向他襲來。

「把錢交出來。」那名男子壓得極低的帽子幾乎遮住了他整雙眼睛，他手裡握著一把上膛的槍，直直的對著護著妻子的丈夫身上。

「別這樣......」丈夫說，他是個白髮蒼蒼的老人，冷靜的不太像正被槍威脅著的人。「請把槍放下吧，我們擁有的錢可能不比你的還多，我們累積在信箱中的帳單則可能多一點。」

「少他媽廢話。」Peter發現那個男子的手幾乎抖著不像話，他大聲叫著，像是能為此為自己壯膽。「把你們身上所有的錢交出來！」

Peter實在搞不懂為什麼那位丈夫在這種狀況下還能保持他的笑容，他身後的妻子抖個不停，手指拉著丈夫的手像是讓她丈夫別在繼續企圖勸解歹徒。

而令Peter搞不懂的還有那種莫名奇妙的熟悉感，但他盯著那個男子面帶焦慮與不耐煩的臉就覺得緊張，以及有一種莫名奇妙的恐懼感，像是害怕某一幕會真實在他眼前發生。

「別煩他們！」Peter大叫著，他臉色蒼白──可他們沒因為Peter而停止，而Peter感到了無力感，就是那種明明就近在眼前卻沒辦法幫忙的感覺讓Peter難受，他只能眼睜睜的看著那個老翁，如果此時歹徒開槍了────

「嘿！」Wade突然衝了出來，一把抓住了那個男人的手。

Wade今晚沒有穿上他一貫的緊身衣，他只簡單的穿上衛衣和帶著棒球帽，他坑坑巴巴的臉在黑暗中看起來異常有壓迫感。

「你大晚上拿把槍出來只能威脅比你還沒錢的老人家？」Wade問，歪著頭詢問的樣子說有多討打就有多討打。「哦，我以為這年頭敢拿著槍隨便街上晃的都敢直接去搶店了，你是怎樣？活出不一樣的生活？」

「關你什麼事？」男子幾乎惱羞成怒的吼，他憤怒的想抽回手，但Wade的力氣比他想像中的還要來得大，所以讓他抽身的動作顯得特別滑稽。

「當然有。」Wade說，齜牙咧嘴道，「你撞到了我的東西就是關我的事。不好意思，這對夫妻的事情接我管了，但我今天心情好不打算修理人，所以看你是要直接滾蛋還是留下來等我踢你屁股？」

「什.......」歹徒面怒猙獰，他握著槍的那隻手被抓住無法動彈，但另一手卻快速的從腰後抽出一把小刀，猛地朝Wade揮回去。

「Wade───」Peter驚呼，但接下來的一切來得太快，以至於當Peter回過神來才發現那個歹徒的臉被壓在地板上，Wade則反扣著歹徒的手按在他背上。

「哦，除了拿一把破槍還帶著水果刀？真是非常厲害！棒透了！」Wade高興的大叫，而歹徒因為Wade越壓越大力而痛苦的哀嚎出聲。「說真的夥計，連路上幾十歲的小屁孩都比你還會勒索，你都幾歲了也來搞這套？」

「少他媽講那麼多──呃阿阿阿阿──」

Wade又多壓了幾分力氣，而一旁的夫妻早就嚇到跑得遠遠的了。

「可真過份，我這麼好心幫助他們。」Wade看著老夫婦的背影假裝拭淚，而Peter靠了過來，一臉糾結得看著他。

「......我覺得你可以放開他了，讓警察來處理吧？」Peter說，而Wade只是聳聳肩不置可否，用著歹徒落在地板上的槍托敲暈了他。

「免了，人證都跑了，警察來也沒用，而且像他這種人肯定沒少進過。」Wade說，隨後又一臉難過，「這下好了，不僅今天什麼也沒做，連點心也泡湯了。」

「也不是什麼都沒做。」Peter說，看著Wade從歹徒身上下來，拍了拍身上的灰塵，把人丟在原地開始往家的地方走去。

「你看，你至少幫了一對可能被槍殺的夫妻，你這樣很好。」他說，笑了笑鼓勵他。

「Well，如果他們跑了也算的話。」Wade說，「我覺得他們像是被我嚇到，『哦！快看！那個人過來了！他長的也真夠恐怖的！我們快跑！』」Wade捏著嗓子尖聲叫，而Peter被逗笑了。

「你很好。你又不糟糕。」Peter說，「至少你做到我之前和你說的了，你看，只要你想，你可以幫助別人。」

「他們看起來可不喜歡我的幫助。」Wade撇了撇嘴，而Peter搖搖頭，湊了過去，而Wade停了下來，看著他正前方的Peter

「不是這樣的，有時候幫助不是為了追求他人的感激，只是當你可能遵隨著你的心去幫人，」他的手伸出去，摸著Wade的心口，「那你的心就滿足了。」

「Hummm────」Wade低下頭，看著Peter那雙手擺在了他的胸口，他感受不到Peter的溫度，但Peter說的話卻暖得像在慢慢融化他的心。

「或許你說得沒錯。」Wade過了一會說，隨後撇嘴笑了起來，「就像幫助你找到你記憶這樣？」

「哈，不太一樣。」Peter收回手笑了起來，眼睛快樂的幾乎瞇成一條線，「因為我會特別感激你的，你真是個好人。」

「哦，我這麼對你掏心掏肺，就得到你的一張好人卡，我怎麼容易阿。」Wade捂著胸口說，而Peter笑得更大聲了。

這個晚上他們都過得有些異常，對Wade來說，幫助人是一個新鮮體驗，尤其是身旁還有人鼓勵你這麼做時，好像幫助人就能讓他得到好處似的，被感謝(即使不是當事人)、被稱讚讓人感覺有些暈呼，導致Wade整個晚上都哼哼唧唧的，興奮得不得了。

而Peter一如往常的窩在沙發裡，他讓Wade打開了電視，銀幕裡還是那個總是咆嘯著談論同一個人話題的小鬍子，Peter看起來像很認真的在看，卻又像在出神。

直到Wade發現Peter臉色越來越凝重的時候才發覺好像不太對勁。

「怎麼了？」Wade從冰箱裡拿了一罐冰啤酒，把自己摔在了Peter旁邊的沙發上。「你看起來不太好。」

「我挺好。」Peter說，但眉皺得一臉苦大仇深。「我只是在想些事情。」

「如果你是在想說為什麼Wade Wilson這麼迷人，別害羞，儘管去問吧，我也很想知道。」Wade扭了扭幾乎看不見的眉毛。

Peter幾乎立刻就笑了出來，「你可真自戀，」他說，隨後聳了聳肩，「嗯......我一直在想要不要告訴你，但這也只是我剛想到的......」

「說吧，我可是全世界最會保守秘密的人了。」Wade說，打開了他的啤酒喝了一大口。

「嗯......是這樣的，」Peter說，語氣有些不太確定，「還記得你問過我如果穿緊身衣穿不穿內褲嗎，答案是──我不穿。」

Wade瞬間把酒嗆了出來。

Peter在那一瞬間也覺得整個人尷尬到了極致。

「......呃，其實我不是想說這個的。」Peter乾巴巴的說，但感覺自己已經來不及解釋了。

Wade幾乎快把自己給嗆死，他痛苦的拍著自己的胸口，臉憋得通紅。當他好不容易順口氣過來時，Peter尷尬的都紅脖子了。

「......哦，天阿，你能不能反應別這麼大。」Peter說。

「你突然這麼說你怎麼能要我別反應大。」Wade大聲抗議，而Peter根本沒理由反駁他。

「嗯......我不是想說這個的，」Peter幾乎想把自己埋起來了，或者回到過去掐住上一刻講這種話的自己，「我是想說，我記起來一些......很重要很重要的事情了，可是我不知道該不該說。」

「你都開頭了，來吧，沒有什麼比你說你不穿內褲更勁爆的話題了，我挺著住。」Wade拍拍胸脯保證。

「我穿！」Peter大叫，「我是說，當我穿緊身衣的時候我不穿，你懂嗎？所以我才能告訴你我的經驗！我平常都穿的！」

「你怎麼有經驗穿？你喜歡角色扮演？」Wade一臉困惑。

而Peter哀嚎了一聲，他抓亂了自己的頭髮，開口時幾乎是自暴自棄的。

「我就是Spiderman！好嗎！我不角色扮演！」

「你就是.......啥？」Wade愣了一下，過了很久，直到Peter開始焦慮甚至要後悔時，Wade才一臉恍然大悟的看著他。

「等等，你說你就是那個抄襲我制服的正義狂魔？」

Peter無奈的哀嚎了一聲。

Peter花了一些時間去解釋，才能完整的去解釋他是如何成為一個英雄，他的能力，他的過去一切，以及澄清自己並沒有『抄襲』別人的制服概念。

他沒辦法太準確的說他是什麼時間點回想起來的，但他能肯定應該是那對他原本想救但卻無能為力的夫婦讓他藉機想起來了他的家人，那個丈夫像極了Uncle Ben，他們同樣的冷靜，面對歹徒不是屈服而是耐心勸解──Peter沒那個機會去救回Uncle Ben，沒辦法去幫助那個丈夫，而Wade卻替他做到了。

Peter的生活沒有一刻不是在贖罪那個他本可以阻止的夜晚，稍早的事情簡直像是那夜的翻版，他只能站在一旁無能為力，他臉色蒼白，陷入了回憶的痛苦，而Wade卻在此時衝了出來，把他從沉痛裡拉了出來。

那夜的記憶與擁有的能力幾乎同時回想起來的，再也沒有那種似有似無的模糊地帶，他幾乎記起了所有事，他能清楚的說出他這幾年到底是怎麼靠著英雄的身分活下去的，他幫助了那麼多人，他和Aunt May搬了新家──而舊家就是此時Wade的住處，Peter能想像出他對這個舊家的感情到底有多麼強烈，以至於當他什麼都不記得時，他的靈魂選擇的不是別處而是這個地方──，用著他得到的能力去做一些他叔叔想要他做的事，他知道他能使用的能力越大，他的責任也是與之增長的。

「但我不懂，」Peter說，「如果我什麼都記起來了，為什麼我還在這裡？」

「我也不知道。」Wade說，他腦海裡有一個聲音正在說話，可他沒理睬那個聲音，他只是聳了聳肩故作輕鬆。「Well，或許只是要讓你自己回去？你知道，或許只是你的靈魂迷了路，當你知道你的肉體......你的道路該往哪裡走，你就知道該怎麼回去了。」

「或許吧。」Peter悶悶地說，他為得來不易的記憶回歸感到高興，可同時卻又為了無法解脫這種型態以及即使能離開也伴隨著要離開這段時間陪伴他的Wade這件事感到焦慮，他有些捉摸不定究竟是脫離這種狀況，又或是維持現狀對他來說哪個好更一些。

Peter有些難過，他知道自己現在身體的狀況，也知道原本還該在哪，可他知道如果他離開了意味著什麼。

「......我現在正陷入昏迷。」過了一會，Peter悶悶地說，他把腳縮到了沙發上，而Wade挑著眉轉頭看他。

「我在戰鬥中受了傷，那場戰打得很辛苦，幾乎用盡了我所有力氣，可我沒辦法，它波及的範圍時在太大了，當大樓倒下，我......我脫離戰場了，我沒辦法眼睜睜看著他人就在我面前......最後破碎的瓦礫片幾乎壓垮了我，後來我被敲中了頭──我陷入昏迷，我甚至記不得那個和我戰鬥的到底最後怎麼了。」

「嘿，這世界不只有你一個英雄。」Wade說，他伸出手摸了摸Peter的頭，撥動著他感覺上摸起來應該是柔軟的棕色頭髮，「之後一定還有其他英雄幫忙的，你只是做你份內的事。」

「唔，期望吧。」Peter說，他知道Wade實際上摸他不會有什麼感覺，可他還是覺得很舒服，那種被撫慰的感覺是打從心裡出來的。

他們彼此沉默了好一會，各懷心事的靠在一起，Peter忍不住想多待一會，但Wade最後只是笑了笑，說破了他們存在在彼此中心照不宣的事情。

「Well.......那我想，你現在能夠知道自己在哪了，你可以回家去，可以去看看自己，或許只是留在某個醫院裡，穿著可笑露屁屁的藍色病人服，你親愛的Aunt May可能坐在你的床邊，天天摸著你乾巴巴的臉，削著蘋果祈禱你病情好轉──哦，Peter，我真想看看你穿那件病人服，我說過你的屁股很翹很性感嗎？」Wade笑了起來，但Peter並不如以往開著玩笑回應他而是一臉悲傷的盯著他時，他的笑容幾乎都快撐不下去。

「......你應該回去的，還有更美好的人等著你，更愛著你的人等著你醒的那一刻。」Wade幾乎花了所有力氣才能讓自己這麼說，天知道他有多喜歡這個貼心的、可愛又有趣的男孩，他幾乎讓Wade的生活精彩了起來，他已經習慣了那個總是陪著他的幽靈男孩，如果可以他根本不希望Peter離開。

那麼你呢？你又怎麼想的呢？Peter想問他，但話沒有說出口，他也同樣難受，他沉默了很久，才深深呼了一口氣逼自己答應下來。

「明天吧。Wade，明天。」Peter說，Wade看著他最愛的那雙棕色小狗眼睛如此哀傷簡直傷透了心。

最後他們都沒再說話，只是整夜，他們都靠著彼此。

隔天Wade沒再見到Peter了。

甚至是一個禮拜、兩個禮拜，甚至是一個月過去了，Peter沒再出現在Wade的生活裡，他就好像是突然出現那般，又突然消失了。

Wade幾乎無時無刻都在想著那個男孩，他們一同生活了那麼久，習慣了彼此的生活步調，突然誰消失了，就能讓另一個不舒服一整天。

Wade知道理智上他不該再去找Peter，他應該忘掉那一切，讓自己的生活回歸正常，也不該總是想著去找Peter，去打擾生活應該回歸一切正常的紐約小英雄。

可Wade想，Wade沒有一刻不想。

他還記得那一夜Peter告訴他的新家位置，他甚至還幻想過到底真正摸的到、溫度正常的Peter該是怎麼樣，如果他們能面對面講話，甚至只是一個擁抱都能讓Wade興奮一整天。

可同時他又猶疑著。

他難道他真的要去打擾這麼好的一個人的生活嗎？Peter之所以在之前能容忍他的工作，是因為他還沒想起來一切，如今那麼一個正義化身的城市英雄還能接受雙手滿是鮮血的雇傭兵嗎？

Wade幾乎陷入了一個做與不做的抉擇，他舉棋不定，他害怕自己的選擇改變了什麼，或許Peter壓根不喜歡他呢？或許Peter那晚那麼遲疑，只是需要點時間接受自己還活著，還能夠正常生活的事實呢？或許一切都只是他的自作多情，那麼一切的一切看起來都會是那麼的可笑。

Wade根本不敢下定決心。

當Wade從宿醉與睡夢中漸漸找回自己的意志時，在昏昏沉沉中突然覺得自己出現了幻覺，哦，或許是他想念Peter實在過頭，怎麼會覺得Peter就在他面前呢？

唔......不，他知道的Peter還得更透明一點......

「呃，你還好嗎？」Peter幻覺居然還能關心他。

「......我不好。我頭痛的要死。」Wade哀嚎了一聲，他頭痛的要死，身上也痛得要命，像是剛被某個火車輾過似的，而幻覺遞過來了一杯溫水，Wade喝完幾乎感動的想哭。

突然，一切都像靜止了。

「......」

「......」

Wade突然瞪大了眼睛，而Peter『幻覺』不管在Wade瞪視多久都沒消失，而就在他們對視著不知道該有多久後，Wade整個人像突然驚醒似的，從床上突然蹦了起來。

「該死！Peter！？」

「哦，是我。」Peter看起來有些不好意思，Wade幾乎不敢置信，眼前的Peter是真實存在的，看得到、摸得到，雖然臉色蒼白了一些，看起來也有些瘦弱，但的的確確是那個他想念以久的Peter沒錯。

Wade立刻丟開了他手中的水杯，高興得幾乎語無倫次，「等等？你？為什麼？你不是應該回去了嗎？哦該死你怎麼還穿著你的病人服，你能轉過來讓我看看嗎？見鬼你不知道我有多想念你──」

「冷靜，Wade。」Peter忍不住笑了起來，他看著Wade手舞足蹈的比著一些亂七八糟的手勢，最後忍不住伸手抓住了他的手，他笑起來的樣子是他一直以來最高興的時刻會露出的瞇眼表情。

「我覺得解釋一切有點麻煩，事實上就是，我等不到你，只好自己來了。我的病人觀察期還沒過，醫生還建議我待在醫院裡，可是你知道......我實在等不及了。」Peter說，他臉看起來有點紅，Wade實在愛極了他這個樣子。

「你應該好好養病的。」Wade說，他裂開嘴笑了起來，眼神一直在Peter抓著他的那隻手上。Wade沒有甩開他。

「然後讓你一個人不知道多久才來看過？」Peter沒好氣的說，隨後又露出了一個微笑，他們兩個突然像個傻瓜一樣對視著笑起來，直到Peter眨了眨眼睛，收緊了他握著Wade的那隻手，態度十分真誠，「如果我回去了，你還會來看我嗎？」

Wade的心臟蹦蹦直跳，他已經好久沒感覺到這麼緊張了，他憋了一會，才突然哀嚎，表現的十足十的浮誇，「哦！我會的！你知道我拒絕不了你的小狗眼睛！」

「哦，我知道你沒辦法拒絕的！」

Peter最終克制不住的大笑了起來，而他們從沒感覺這麼的快樂過。

-FIN

【註釋】

*1 來自漫威騎士：蜘蛛俠的對話內容

*2 來自終極蜘蛛俠


End file.
